Angela Baker
Peter Baker, also known as Angela Baker, is the protagonist villain/main antagonist of the classic 1983 horror film Sleepaway Camp (which was written and directed by Robert Hiltzik, who also served as an executive producer) as well as its three sequels. He/she was portrayed by Felissa Rose in the original and fourth film, and by Pamela Springsteen in the second film and the third film. Biography A family consisting of John Baker and his two children Angela and Peter Baker out on a lake near a summer camp. After their small boat accidentally flips, John and the children begin to head ashore, where John's lover, Lenny is calling to him. As the family swims, a pair of teenagers pulling a water skier in a motorboat fail to notice them in time and hit them, killing both Angela and John. The surviving Peter is sent to live with his eccentric aunt Dr. Martha Thomas and Martha's son Richard "Ricky" Thomas, where he is raised by his Aunt Martha as the girl she always wanted and taking on the name of his dead sister. Eight years after John and Angela's deaths, Peter, now Angela, and Ricky are sent to Camp Arawak by Martha. Due to her introverted nature, Angela is ridiculed and bullied, her main tormentors being fellow camper Judy and camp counselor Meg. During lunchtime, Angela, having not eaten for some time, is taken into the kitchen by head counselor Ronnie to see if there is anything in there she would like to eat. Left with the head cook Artie, Angela is taken into a back room by Artie, who intends to molest Angela. Before any harm can come to Angela, Artie is found in the midst of unfastening his pants by Ricky, who flees from the kitchen with Angela after Artie threatens him. After the incident in the pantry, Artie is seriously injured when he is knocked off a chair by an unseen figure while tending to a large pot of boiling water which spills on his face and hands. Artie's injuries are deemed accidental by camp owner Mel Kostic, who pays off the rest of his kitchen staff, including Ben to keep the event quiet. The next day, Ricky, Paul and the rest of the boys in their cabin, including geek Mozart, are playing baseball with Kenny, Mike, Billy and the rest of the boys from their cabin. After Ricky wins the game to the older guys, Kenny talks with Mike on how to get back at Ricky. Later that night in the recreation cabin, Angela is accosted by Kenny and Mike who begin mocking her, prompting Ricky and his friend Paul to get into a fight with the boys which several others join in on, fulfilling their plan on getting back at Ricky. After the brawl is broken up by Gene, Ricky and the rest of the boys involved in the fight leave while Paul stays behind and succeeds in befriending Angela by telling her about misadventures he and Ricky would get into when they were younger. Later, out on the lake, Kenny is drowned, his body being found the next day and his death is also ruled accidental by Mel, despite suspicion from camp employees and the police, especially Frank the Cop. Later that day, Angela is hit in the face with a water balloon by Billy, who is then grounded for a week along with Billy's friends and unfortunately Ricky by Mel. After Billy is killed when he is locked in a washroom stall which has a beehive dropped in it, Mel grows suspicious of Ricky, who he believes is killing those who bully Angela. The relationship between Angela and Paul grows strained when Paul attempts to make out with Angela on the beach, causing Angela to have a flashback to her youth when she and her brother witnessed their father in bed with Lenny. Confused and angered by Angela's rejection of his advances, Paul is easily seduced by Judy, who lures him away from a game of capture the flag, a game assembled by counselor Jeff, and into the woods where the two are found kissing by Angela and Ricky. Guilty about what happened between him and Judy, Paul attempts to explain himself to Angela while on the beach. As Paul talks to Angela, he is shooed away by Judy and Meg, who throw Angela into the water. After being taken out of the lake by lifeguard Hal and having sand flung at her by several small children, a clearly disturbed Angela is comforted by Ricky, who swears revenge on her aggressors. After the affair at the beach, Meg, while preparing for a date with Mel, is murdered with a knife while taking a shower, having her back sliced open. Angela then kills Judy, Mel, Paul and 4 of the 5 campers that threw sand at her and Ricky and Ricky is found nearly dead after being beaten up by Mel. At the end of the movie it is revealed that Angela is actually Peter Baker when we see extended viewage of "Angela", it is also revealed that he was the killer. In the second and third movies and in Return To Sleepaway Camp 'Peter' truly becomes female and takes on the full persona of Angela. It is revealed that Doctor Martha Thomas was not only eccentric, but sadistic and insane, forcing the surviving Peter to take on the identity of his deceased sister, using her knowledge of psychology to twist Peter into almost believing this himself. She even managed to keep this information from her own son. She did this mostly because she (in her twisted view) already had a son, and wanted a daughter instead. It was also indicated she disapproved of Peter and Angela's father having a male partner. No real mention is made of Doctor Thomas being punished for her actions. Powers and Abilities * Stealth Tactics: Angela has killed numerous campers, counselors, and camp owners without being caught until the end of each film. * Skilled Archery: Angela is skilled in archery when she shot Mel Kostic through the throat with a bow and arrow in one shot. * Judgement: Because of her antics against anti-sociable people, Angela passes judgement by killing them with anything she finds to kill her prey. * Disguise Mastery: Angela can disguise very well and people don't seem to notice. She once disguised herself as a counselor, a camper and a sheriff. Weapons used * Knife * Machete * Gun * Battery Acid * Curling Iron * Axe * Stick * Firecracker * Lighter * Lawnmower * Fishing line * Syringe * Truck * Barbed Wire * His/her hands * Water * Deep Fried Oil * Ground * Fire * Hatchet * Drill * Bow and Arrow * Log * Chainsaw * Bladed Glove * Guitar String * Rope * Gasoline * Rats * Bees * String * Long Sharp Spike * Spike Bed * Cleaning Supplies * Gag Victims Angela killed numerous people for their bully, bad attitudes, having sex, doing drugs, TAKING drugs, smoking, drinking, and anti-sociable behavior, even the counselors, she will also kill innocent people out of a murder spree, self-defense or needed for a disguise. The first film, Angela done this who those who were picking on her and Ricky. The second & third film, Angela done this who those who have anti-social behavior. The fourth film, Angela observes and kills people who were picking on Alan. List Of Victims *'Artie': For trying to molest her and threatning Ricky, Angela pulled the chair underneath him, causing a vat of scalding/boiling water to fall on him. Paramedics took him away, and Mel Kostic paid Ben and the rest of his kitchen staff to keep the event quiet. *'Kenny': Angela forcefully held his head underwater until he drowned. His body was later found by lifeguard Hal and Mel deems this an accident. Baker did it for bullying her and fighting with Ricky. *'Billy': Angela inserted a long stick to seal Billy in a bathroom stall, then used a knife to open the plastic window and placed a stick with a beehive inside the stall, causing Billy to be stung to death by the angry bees. It was for bullying her and fighting with Ricky. *'Meg': While taking a shower, Angela drove a knife through the stall into her back and dragged it down, slicing her back open. Her body was later found by Mel. For bullying her. *'4 Young Campers': Eddie found the four campers, brutally hacked to death with a hatchet. She killed them for throwing sand at her and Ricky. *'Judy': Angela walks up to her in the cabin and knocks her out with a single punch. While she is unconscious, Angela grabs a pillow and places it on her face, while also grabbing a hot curling iron and inserting it into her vagina, killing her. She was later found by the other female campers. She did it for bullying her, kissing Paul, having sex, and treating Ricky like dirt. *'Mel Kostic': For being greddy, beating up Ricky and nearly killing him, Angela appears at the shooting range and fires an arrow right at him through his throat. *'Paul': Ronnie and Susie found Angela naked on the beach holding a knife and Paul's severed head, meaning that Paul was killed for discovering that Angela was a boy. *'Phoebe': While lost in the woods, Angela ambushes her and bludgeons her with a log, then cuts her tongue out with a knife. She did it for arguing with her, disobeying her, telling scary stories, breaking her curfew, and having a filthy mouth, *'Brooke Shote & Jodi Shote': Angela pours gasoline and burns them to death. For drinking, smoking pot, having sex, and making a version of her song she didn't like. *'Mare': In the car, Angela drilled her face. For showing her breasts and refusing to apologize. * Anthony: Angela slit his throat with his own razor glove. For trying to pull a mean prank on her. * Judd: While dressed as Leatherface, Angela slashes his leg with a chainsaw. He attempts to get away but falls to the ground, she then finishes him by slashing his face. Same reason as Anthony * Ally Burgess: For being a camp bitch, having sex, and bullying Molly, Angela stabs her in the back with a knife twice and shoves her down the outhouse and drowns her. * Demi:Angela strangles her with a guitar string for talking too much. * Leah:Angela stabs her to death for being a tattle-tale. * TC:For butting head with her, Angela pours battery acid on his face. * Sean Whitmore:Angela decapitated him with a machete for being confrontational. * Matt:Angela was seen dragging him to the cabin for doing sex. * Charlie and Emilio:Diane found the boys pinned up to the cabin with her throats slit and eyes gouged out, Angela killed them for being peeping toms and dumping water on her. * Uncle John:Diane found him with his hand severed and throat slit, Angela was fired by him. * Rob Darrinco: Diane found him hung from the ceiling, gagged and a machete in his chest,and he was killed as a part of Angela murder spree and for having sex. * Diane: Angela stabbed her in her murder spree and for taking her job. * Truck Driver: Angela stabbed her for being a foul mouth and smoking. * Molly Nagle: '''This camper body was never found. It's suspected she attempted to flee after discovering the murdered victims and was intercepted. No information is available at this time. Police mounted a month long man-hunt but nothing was found. Still missing and presumed dead. No body found. For discovering Angela's true identity. * '''Maria Nicastro:Angela runs her over with a garbage truck for her disguise. *'Tawny Richards':Angela tricks her into snorting cleaning chemicals for trying to do real drugs. *'Herman Miranda':Angela impales him through his with a stick for having sex with an underage girl and cheating on his wife. *'Jan Hernandez':Angela bludgeoned her with a stick for having sex with someone who she knew was married to someone else. *'Peter Doyle':Angela placed a firecracker on his face and it exploded on him. Angela killed him because he was irritating her. *'Snowboy':In horror of seeing his friend's death, Angela bludgeons him with a long then he was burned alive in a tent, Angela killed him for the same thing for Peter. *'Arab': Angela pushes her into tent,and when she tries to get out to face her Angela grabs an axe and decapitates her for having a bad attitude and being anti-social. *'Cindy Hammersmith': For her racist attitude, being real nice, a cheerleader, a fornicator, a drug-taker, a nasty and snotty bigot, doing drugs, and smoking, Angela pulls her up the flagpole and drops her and her head smashes on impact. *'Lilly Miranda': For being lazy, bossy, and greedy, Angela pushes her in a pile of garbage and buries her, leaving her head on the surface. She then gets a lawnmower and decapitates her. *'Bobby Stark': For coming on to her, Angela ties his arms to a jeep and pulls them off. *'Riff': Angela pins his hand to the ground with a tent spike. When he attempts to escape Angela beats him with a log, then drives a tent spike through the destroyed tent into his head. Angela did it for him being rude, racist, and selfish and for his anti-sociable behavior. *'Officer Barney Whitmore': In confrontation, Angela took Riff's handgun and shoot him to death in a showdown. She also did it for arresting her. *'Anita Burcham & Greg Nakashima': In a death game to find Marcia, Anita and Greg found him but only to stumble into a trap which got their chests impaled by swinging axes, Angela said these two were boring but mostly for her murder spree. *'Harry Portsmen':In attempt to get rid of her, Angela stabbed him in the chest with a syringe. *'Officer John Johnson': In attempts to doing as the paramedic, Angela stabbed him in the right eye with the same syringe *'Mickey':For being lazy, ill-tempered, and alteration and picking a fight with Alan, Angela grabs him by the feet and shoves his head into the fryer, then disposes of his body in the trash compactor outside. *'Weed': For doing drugs and pulling a mean prank on Alan, Angela ties and gags him to a chair, forces gasoline down his throat then lights a cigarette causing his insides to burn and exploded. Frank deems it as an accident. *'Frank Kostic': For being greedy, abusive, infective and not helping Alan and being mean and abusive to him, Angela knocks him out with a hammer and ties him to a chair, he then places a cage full of rats who eaten through his eye and out through his intestines. He was later found by Ronnie and Jenny. *'Randy': For bullying Alan, Angela ties a fishing wire to his penis and the other line to Linda's jeep, she drove off to fled from the killer not knowing about the fishing line as it pulls his cock off and bleeds to death. Karen later finds his body. *'Linda': In a attempt to drive away in her jeep, Linda droves into a line of barbed wire which wraps around her head and she crashed into a tree for being bitchy to Alan. Karen later found her. *'T.C.': For bullying Alan, have people see him in his underwear, and nicknaming him "Blowjob", Angela impales his eye with a spike and raving it around, he accidentally hits a wall forcing it through his eye. *'Bella': For being mean to Alan, Bella stumbles upon the bottom part of the upper bed with spikes as Angela jumps on it causing the bed to fall on her, impaling her with numerous nails. Her body was later found by Karen and Marie. *'Michael': Ronnie, Jenny, and Ricky found Michael skinned alive for beating Alan up, almost killing him have people see him in his underwear, and also for skinning frogs, kicking them, and animal cruelty. *'Sheriff Pete Hernandez': After the credits of the film, a flashback was shown revealing Angela had got the Sheriff under the broken down car and crushed his head for his disguise. *'Eugene:' For getting in her way, Angela/Allison shoots Eugene off-screen. *'Jack:' For trying to rape Allison/Angela, she runs into the woods to get away from him. At the end of the film, he startles Angela while she is holding a knife, and it is strongly implied that she stabbed him. Trivia *The Sleepaway Camp ending was parodied on Robot Chicken, where the reveal from the first film was played out, with someone (who turned out to be Robert Hiltzik himself) being amazed that anyone remembered his film. *Angela's kill victims are mainly male. Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Torturer Category:Vengeful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Delusional Category:Vigilante Category:Outcast Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Affably Evil Category:Rogues Category:Master Manipulator Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Mutilators Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Cowards Category:Wrathful Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Siblings Category:Inmates Category:In Love Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Karma Houdini Category:Femme Fatale Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Related to Hero Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love rivals Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Stalkers Category:Kidnapper Category:Female Category:Rewrite Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes